A Much Needed Hideaway
by Momma101017
Summary: Just something I wanted to try out * *I Don't Own OUAT or it's Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Funeral:

As all of the other people shuffled away from the newly placed gravesite two women stood fast; both believing it was their fault, yet knowing it wasn't. The blonde couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Gina, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." The brunette turned towards her, reaching out for her friends hand. Though it had taken them awhile to get to that point they were friends and she needed that contact now. "I know it isn't your fault Miss Swan. It has to do with me as always. Now if you don't mind I'm going home to be alone for a little while. I'll be over later to get Henry later. Please make him do some of the work he missed while we were away." Emma nodded and they walked in opposite directions one headed to try to solve the problem, the other going to drown their sorrows in a pint of ice cream and sad songs.

Emma headed to her parents to pick Henry up and to take him home, once she got there she knocked on the door. Her mom opened the door holding her little brother, and she could see her dad and son playing games on the xbox Henry had gotten for Christmas. "Hi guys. I'm here to take Henry home and get some stuff done before Regina comes to get him." Henry paused the game, "We'll finish the game another time old man." Everyone laughed and Charming poked him. "You won't beat me this time." Henry got off the floor and went to grab his coat. Snow left the room whispering about Neal's naptime. Charming stood off the floor, "Emma, how are you doing?" She half laughed and half scoffed at him. "Not nearly okay, but better than Regina. I have to find a way to fix this for her and Henry." Charming just hugged her, "If you need anything just let me know." Emma smiled and nodded, she didn't know what to do. She missed Killian,not like she should though, and now Regina was hurting. She cared about that, she didn't want to see it anymore; Regina had been hurt to many times before this. "Mom, I'm ready let's go." Henry was walking back into the living room. "Dad will you hug mom for us and let her know I'll call her tomorrow?" Charming agreed and walked them out. Mother and son walked off towards home not knowing what either could do to fix it, and they only had about 400 yards to get to the house to figure it out.

Meanwhile Regina was sitting at her house listening to sad country songs halfway through her pint of ice cream. She was sad that her true love was gone, but also because she felt bad for not loving him as much as he loved her. Afterall he did sacrifice himself for her, she didn't know if she could ever do that for anyone. She was the Evil Queen, or at least that was what everyone still thought of her. She decided to finally put the ice cream in the freezer and go soak in a hot bath, hoping it would help to heal her even a little. She walked to her room and headed into the master bathroom, she started the water and added some bubble bath. She walked back out to her bedroom to undress while the tub filled. She pulled off her suit and wrapped her robe around herself as she headed into the bathroom. She took her phone with her incase Henry needed her, or Emma. She climbed into the hot bubbly water and stretched out. Thinking about being all alone and actually being all alone were the worst things for her but she didn't know how to stop it. She only knew one person she could talk to about it. Emma, she was the only one who was ever truly there for her.

She decided to text Emma, to ask if they could talk later when she came to get Henry. She decided to get out of the tub and dry off while she waited for Emma's reply. She threw on a pair of jeans that she only wore when she cleaned the house, and a black tank top with a pull over hoodie. No makeup was needed since she'd probably cry it away anyway. She walked downstairs and decided to have a glass of wine, cuddle on her chair and try to read. She grabbed the book and glass and just sat down when her phone went off saying Emma had finally replied. Regina opened the text and all it said was, "see you then Gina." She absolutely hated anyone calling her that but Miss Swan was getting away with it more and more these days.

Back at Emma's house, Henry was working on homework. "Henry your mom wants to talk when she gets here to pick you up, so I think I'm going to make supper. Nothing special just some tomato soup and grilled cheese. Figured something kinda rustic and it's always something that I thought of as a comfort food. Are you okay with that?" Henry agreed letting her know his only stipulation was he wanted to make the grilled cheese. So she went to work making homemade tomato soup, once she had it simmering she let Henry start the grilled cheese. "I'm gonna go get changed into comfy clothes kid. I'll be right back down." She walked up to her bedroom and opened the door. She dug into her closet trying to find the perfect thing that was comfortable but that she looked good in too; she finally decided on a nice tight white tank top and a pair of yoga pants that were black on the bottom and red at the top. She hoped Regina would enjoy the nod to her colors, she had to do anything and everything to help the brunette feel better. She went into her bathroom and brushed through her curls quickly. She looked into the mirror and double checked her appearance, once she was satisfied with the way she looked she walked back down the stairs. "Hey kid, how are those grilled cheese coming?" She kept walking toward the kitchen waiting for his reply. When she got to the kitchen she saw their son deeply in thought while he was cooking, he had not only finished the grilled cheese but he was stirring the tomato soup. He was deeply thinking about whatever boys his age think about plus things most kids would never really know existed. "Kid? Hey you okay over there I yelled for you and never got an answer." He turned around to look at her, to study her. "How can we fix this for mom? I don't want her to be sad anymore." Emma now understood the look of determination in his eyes, he was truly her son in this regard. She had the same look many times when she was doing something that meant the world to her. " Well Henry I'm going to talk to your mom tonight and hopefully I'll find out a little more of what she is thinking, so then we can figure out what to do for her." He was satisfied with her reply, "I'm going to keep working on homework until mom gets here. I'll be in my room so just yell." She agreed going back to cooking, Henry ran up the steps into his room.

Emma hears the knock on the door, it has to be Regina. She walks to the front door and opens it, there stands Regina in jeans and a sweatshirt. "Wow Regina. You actually look comfortable." Regina just stood there looking at her. "Miss Swan, are you going to let me in or are you going to keep staring like I have three heads?" Emma slide to the side holding the door open and letting her walk through. "I'm sorry Gina I just haven't seen you in jeans and a tank top. You look kinda cute, and comfortable." Emma closed the door behind Regina, "So by the way since you wanted to talk I figured I'd make supper and we could all eat together, then we could talk and Henry could do more homework?" Regina nodded silently for a minute. "I was so upset I forgot to make supper, so that is probably best." The blonde and brunette walked into the living room and Emma motioned for Regina to sit down. "I'm going to yell for Henry, and set up the food. I'll bring it into you, we'll just eat in here tonight and watch a movie." Emma walked to the staircase and yelled to Henry that his mom was there. She then walked to the kitchen and poured bowls of soup and put a couple sandwiches on a plate for all of them. She could hear Henry and Regina talking, he was excited and wanted to pick the movie. Emma put all of the bowls and the plate onto a carrying tray. She then poured Henry a soda and each her and Regina a glass of wine.

Once everything was on the carrying tray she headed into the living room. "Here we go home made soup and grilled cheese for everyone. Soda for Henry, and a glass of wine for each of us. What movie did you end up picking Kid?" She started sitting stuff down while he started his movie. "It's a dragon movie called Eragon. I thought it'd be nice to watch something that is different." Both of his mothers agreed. While the movie started they all went to eating their supper. "Emma this is quite good. I wasn't sure about you cooking but it seems as though I was wrong." Regina continued eating her soup and clearly enjoying it. "Well that probably has something to do with the memories I've gotten." They all laughed slightly and went back to eating. They got so into the movie that they just sat in silence eating and drinking until they were finished with the movie.

"Henry, since the movie is over why don't you go work on some more homework until your mom and I talk a little?" Henry quickly agreed with his blonde mother hoping she could figure out what they could do to fix everything. Henry went back to his room. "I think I've made a mistake Emma, I don't want to put my problems on anyone else." Regina looked away. No one would understand why she was upset and she was to proud to be judged. "Regina, you should know by now that I'm not one who will judge you. I've made mistakes myself, thought things I shouldn't, I can't judge anyone. So please will you just talk to me, I want to help you to get through this. I know you won't ever be over it but you could use help through it." Regina slightly cocked her head to the side, thinking if she could tell Emma. "Fine Miss Swan, if you must know, I feel horrible because it's all my fault, he saved me if it wasn't for me he'd be here. I just feel like I should have loved him enough to let him go a while ago. I don't believe that he was my true love any longer and I feel wrong for keeping him with me and putting him in the way of danger." Regina let out a small sigh. "Regina, I'm not going to fight you for all of the reasons that is not true, but I promise I will show you in time that you are wrong." Emma got up, "follow me," she held out her hand hoping Regina would take it and let her lead. Regina took the blonde's hand reluctantly. Emma lead Regina to her favorite spot in the house, "When Killian picked this house he wanted us to be able to see the water. Whilst the water can be comfortable this has always been my favorite part." They stood in Emma's attic which had a huge circular window out looking the town and the woods. "Emma, I'm not sure how this will help me." Regina was completely confused with what Emma was trying to do. "Well I figured out that looking out this window I can see all of the things that finally made me happy, and like I finally belong. Without this town, without you I would have never known what life can fully be. I would've never understood you need bad things to appreciate all the good. I figured looking out this window might help you remember the happiness that you've gotten in this town. A son who loves you, A man who showed you that loving someone again can be possible, family and friends. While there is so much negative we tend to drown out the happiness." Regina took a long look at the town out the window, she remembered things from Henry's childhood she'd long ago forgotten, she remembered meeting Robin for the first time, but her most prominent happy memories in the town all had to do with Emma. She knew there was some reason for that, she just had to figure out why. "Emma thank you. Looking through the window did help. Maybe it's the woods, I always enjoyed them as a kid, I think I should be heading home soon. Though it's late do you think I could leave Henry sleep here tonight so I don't have to wake him?" Emma agreed to Henry staying, she'd have to work out a plan with him any way. "All I ask is you cook supper tomorrow night for us all." Regina and Emma both actually laughed for the first time in weeks. Emma lead the way downstairs and walked Regina out. "Have a good night Gina. We'll see you tomorrow." Regina stopped walking and turned around. "Good night Emma and I'll see you both tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan:

Emma woke up early in the morning, not that she had slept well anyway. She was trying to come up with some kind of plan so she could help Regina start to feel better. She went to get a quick shower, once she got done she threw on her running pants and a sports bra. She went downstairs, got a cup of orange juice, and she wrote Henry a quick note to explain she was going running. She grabbed her headphones and walked out the door heading towards the woods. Once she hit the tree line she started her workout playlist, and then she started running and thinking. How am I going to help her she needs something to do, something to help her think. She kept running forward. She thought about going places, and then realized that it would do good for only a little while. She thought about what her magic could do, nothing seemed personal enough. She stopped running, I need Henry he knows her the best he can help me.

She started running back towards home. She ran down Mifflin towards her new home, not paying attention and just running. All of a sudden the felt a thud, and looked up to see who she ran into. "Regina, I'm so sorry. I was out running and thinking and I didn't see anyone." Regina got up off the ground, "Just be careful Emma we don't need you running into traffic or something." Emma smiled, "I'll be careful if I can ask you to come over later tonight and have dinner with me and our son. He's worried about you." Regina looked at her and nodded, "I'll come for Henry. What time would you like me to get there?" Emma looked at her watch, it was still only eight in the morning so she could take all day to get everything ready, "Why not around six pm? Gives us plenty of time to eat and chat before it gets dark." Regina agreed and they said their goodbyes. Emma jogged away from Regina's house until she was out of view and then she ran hard the rest of the way home.

Emma walked in the door of her house and her son was watching tv. He didn't even noticed she had walked in, "Henry, we have a big day planned." He turn around, "Mom, your back. What's up?" The blonde laughed at him a little, "Henry I need a plan to help your mom, also we have to cook and clean. It has to be a perfect day your mom is coming over later tonight." She smiled and it was his turn to laugh at her. "Mom, I'll help you but I need to know, is this because you feel guilty or because of something more?" She looked at him intently "Honestly I'm starting to think it's a little of both of them." He nodded understanding she probably couldn't explain it any better than that. "First things first, we need to work on dinner. I suggest pot roast and vegetables since we have all day." Emma agreed, and got the slow cooker out, "Now we just need a plan for how to help her with everything else. What do you think kid? You know your mom better than anyone I know." Henry thought about it for awhile. "Well I think she needs to get away. No people, unless it is me and you. She needs a place to get her mind off of everything really. I know she'd love riding again she hasn't been on a horse in years." He was just spitballing ideas hoping his blonde mother could come up with something she thought they could work. "Henry I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need you to go home with your mom tonight and stay there for a few nights. Watch over her, maybe talk her into stopping over here without you so her and I can talk. I know you can get your mom to do things no one else could." He agreed quickly, "So what should I do for the day?" Emma told him to go pack anything he wanted to take with him and then to go outside and play while she continued setting up supper. She was thinking about what she wanted to do and it would take a lot of time and she'd need to do so at night when it was dark so no one would question anything or where she was all day long.

Emma had finished supper and set the table for everyone when she heard the doorbell, "Come in 'Gina. I'm out in the dining room setting the table." Regina walked in following the voice of the blonde to where she had said. "Hello Emma, how was you and Henry's day together?" Emma turned around, smiling and telling Regina about making supper and games they had played leaving out the secret plans they had been brewing. "Gina why don't you go out and tell Henry it's time to come in and wash his hands for supper?" Regina agreed and went to fetch their son so that they could all eat. "Emma, Henry said he wanted to come spend a couple nights at my house. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with that." Emma nodded and told Regina that her and Henry had already discussed that. "I thought it would be good for both of you, give you both sometime together." They sat down and started eating, Henry was telling Regina stories in great detail and Emma just watched how far they had all come in the short years since having met. They all sat and finished their supper chatting about their days, Henry ran upstairs to get some things he wanted to take with him to his mom's house. "Emma, are you sure you don't mind him staying with me? I know it's not supposed to be my night." Emma laughed, "Regina, it's okay. You can just make supper tomorrow and invite me. It will more than make up for stealing the kid for a night or two." They both laughed and Henry came down the steps ready to go. He hugged Emma and said goodnight, Emma hugged Regina a little awkwardly, "Be safe and have fun tonight you two." Emma yelled as they walked down the stairs to the house. After they were gone Emma ran back inside to gather the supplies she was going to need for her surprise, after collecting everything in her bag she headed out the door.

Emma made it to the secret spot she had found in the woods, she laid out all of her equipment and got to work. She slowly started to lay the wood down and pounded in the nails, working as hard as she could. Layer after layer was put down for the first room, she couldn't believe that she was actually building a cabin in the woods. Thank god for August she thought, had she never met him then she wouldn't have known how to do any of this. She kept working as she thought back to everything she had been through up till this point. All of the problems, but also the few moments of happiness that she could remember. One moment of happiness was August teaching her how to make things with wood. She thought back to birdhouses, and frames. She heard different things he'd tell her about measuring and how to sand. It helped a little to be building while the thinking was going on this time.

Meanwhile at Regina's, Henry and his mom were watching a movie and talking. "Mom, are you still upset about Robin?" Regina told him that she was and while it got a little better with each day, it also got worse. "Why do you ask Henry? Have I been that bad?" She tilted her head downward. "No mom, however I can tell because I know you really well. Also Ma has noticed, but yet again it's because she knows you really well." She lifted her head, "Emma's noticed?" Henry nodded, "We discussed some of the things we had been worried about, we talked about all kinds of things. She is just as worried as I am", but he hid the plans they had made. They continued talking about everything that had been going on and watching movies until they both fell asleep on the couch. She didn't know what time it was when she woke, but it was still dark outside. Regina thought to herself about what her son and her had talked about. Emma was worried about her? Didn't Emma realise she was upset because of Emma's own hurting. She reasoned that it was because Emma had done so much in making her happy in life and nothing was working for either of them. She knew it hurt Emma that neither of them was happy, but Regina didn't know how she could fix it. She knew she had to though.

Emma woke up in complete darkness, with some of her magic and most just her hands she had finished the first room of the cabin. She still had six rooms to finish just the building, she wagered that taking a night to build a room would be worth the wait. Also she knew that it wouldn't over do the magic, she was saving that for the end of the project. She had special plans for the inside of the cabin. She started her walk home, slightly dirty and very sweaty. She turned onto Mifflin Street and saw a light on at Regina's. So she text Regina

Emma: Why are you up Mad'am Mayor?

Gina: How do you know I am up Miss Swan, and why are you texting me this late?

Emma: I was walking past your house and saw your lights on. I wanted to see if there was a problem. I am the sheriff after all.

Gina: Well I am awake, so what are you doing up at this hour?

Emma: I was thinking so I decided to take a walk. I'm sorry I bothered you. If you need me for anything just message me, I'll be awake.

Gina: Thank you Emma darling. I'll keep that in mind, now you have a wonderful evening and do get some sleep. Remember we have dinner tomorrow night.

Emma smiled as she got the last text message. She continued to walk down the road to her house. Once she reached the house she walked to the bathroom and soaked in a nice hot bath, to help her muscles relax after all the building before she had to go to work tomorrow. She got out of the water once it got cold, dried off. She went to the bedroom and put on her pjs, then went down stairs to grab a snack. She grabbed a couple cookies and a glass of milk and headed back upstairs to try and sleep. She laid in bed and ate the cookies, finished the milk and tried to sleep.

Regina was sitting there rereading the texts between her and Emma, she decided to take Henry upstairs and get a nice long bath to ease some of the stress. Using a little magic she lifted Henry up into the air carrying him up the steps into his bedroom. Once she put him in bed, she headed to her bathroom and started the water. She undressed and climbed into the tub letting the hot water rush over her tense muscles. Listening to soft classical music as she relaxed in the bath. She sat in the water just thinking about Emma and everything else going on. She just wanted Emma to be happy, and now that was ruined because the pirate was gone. She lost Robin and now she wasn't happy and that made Emma less happy. She just kept thinking of Emma, finally once the water was cold she got out and dried herself off. She went into her room and put on her silk nightgown and laid in bed continuing to think about Emma.

At about eight in the morning Emma woke up and started to get ready for work. She threw on her tank top and her tight jeans. She grabbed her boots and leather jacket and headed out the door. She walked to the diner to grab a hot chocolate and a bear claw for breakfast, she walked in and Ruby grabbed her usual. "Actually Rubes can you grab me an extra hot chocolate and one of Regina's coffees. Mid as well throw two more bear claws in." Ruby looked at her confused but got the extra orders ready. She handed all of the drinks to her and the bear claw. "Here ya go Em." Emma handed her the money and headed to the office. Once she got to the office she sat the drinks down and grabbed her phone.

Emma: Gina I figured you'd be awake, do you guys wanna come to the station to see me? I got you a coffee and Henry a hot chocolate. I also got some bear claws for us all.

Gina: Okay Emma. We can do that. Let us get dressed and We'll be there in no time. ;)

Emma: Okay see you both shortly. Later Gina.

Regina yelled at Henry "Do you wanna go see Emma at the station? She bought breakfast and hot chocolate." He agreed quickly and ran to get dressed. Regina through on a pair of jeans and a sweater along with her pair of black boots. Once they were both ready Regina used some magic to get them to the station. They entered into the station in a puff of purple smoke. "Hey Ma," Henry yelled. "Hey kid, Hey Gina. In my part of the office." They followed her voice into the cubicle. Emma had set out all of their breakfast on the desk her in the center and Regina on her right side and Henry on her left. They sat down and all started eating. Emma explained she didn't have much to do today since her paperwork was all done. It was nice having deputies. Regina explained she had no plans as well, Henry suggested they should all go to the beach. Both mothers agreed, knowing they didn't have any major duties. Regina and Emma finished their food and everyone went home quickly to change. Emma called her dad while she was changing and asking him to watch the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry in advance for it being a short chapter. keep the reviews coming I love hearing what you guys think!** Chapter 3: The Beach:

Emma had gotten ready and was waiting outside Regina's house. Henry came running down the sidewalk; Emma could tell he was extremely happy about their outing which slightly surprised her but didn't at the same time. She knew he was always happiest with both his moms. "Excited huh kid?" Emma laughed at him and his easy to read face. "Yeah! I get to spend time with both of my mom's doing something that we all like to do." She smiled, glad to know that it would be a good trip for all of them then. She turned once she heard the door shut. Regina walked towards Emma and Henry, it made her a little happy to know it was with them that she was spending the day with. Emma couldn't believe how lovely Regina looked it just her swimsuit and a pair of shorts. Her red top completely matching her complexion yet standing out so well. "Wow, Regina you look great. Everyone ready to hit the sand and surf?" Henry whooped, and Regina nodded and smiled. They all got into the bug and Emma drove to the most secluded spot on the beach.

Once they reached their spot Henry took off to the water, while Regina and Emma unpacked the car. Emma grabbed the cooler and Regina got their towels and blankets. They followed behind their son in mostly silence except for them laughing at Henry occasionally. Regina set the blanket down and Emma sat the cooler beside the blanket. Emma took off her tank top and headed down towards the water with Henry. Regina sat on the blanket watching her son play with his beautiful blonde mother. She had obviously know that from the beginning but she was too worried about her life shattering to care. However, now that her life had kind of shattered she knew the people who would truly be there for her. Snow and Charming had been amazing trying to get her to talk to them and to try to get her back into the swing of life again. Henry was there just listening to everything going on in her mind and life. Then of course there was Emma, who hadn't pushed her to talk to her, or tried to tell her things would get better. She was just there waiting for when Regina was ready to talk, and she was starting to think maybe she should talk to the blonde.

Henry and Emma were building a sandcastle and Emma couldn't stop looking up to check on Regina. "Ma, are you there or are you daydreaming about mom?" Henry started laughing. "Henry I started the plan. I have the first room done, I have more rooms to build and a lot of decorating to make it perfect though. So I need you to ask your mom about staying for about another week or two. I'll see you during the day, and you can keep an eye on her at night. Do you think that would be okay?" Henry thought for a moment, "I'll be okay with that, we'll tell mom you are working nights. However, I want dinner with you every night and maybe breakfast this weekend?" Emma laughed. "I'll have to tell dad to go along with it since he is taking my over nights but I think that will be easy since they want to help your mom too." Emma noticed Regina walking towards them and warned Henry. "Hey mom, did you come to help with the sandcastle? Ma isn't much help." Henry and Emma both started laughing. " I can try Henry but my best work was always with magic." Regina sat down on the sand and started trying to help Henry. Emma couldn't help just watching the two of them together.

Once they finished the sandcastle the three of them walked back to the blanket and ate lunch. Henry was still wired and just wanted to go run so he ate as much as possible and took off towards the water again. "Emma, I know you haven't pushed me to talk, but I was wondering if you'd listen. Henry does, but there are just some things a mother doesn't want to tell her son." Emma sat and thought, "Well Regina I have to work nights the next week or so, I was wondering if Henry could stay with you the whole time. Henry said he'd be okay with it, if we could have dinners together before I have to go to work, and if you want I could stop by after I make a couple rounds. We could talk then Henry would be asleep, and I won't need to do too much on nights other than driving around." Regina agreed happily, she couldn't believe Emma would drop other things just to help her. "Regina I'm starting to get a chill, let's make the kid get out so we can head back and get warm." Regina yelled for Henry and Emma packed up, then they headed back to the car.

Emma started driving back towards town and went to go to Regina's, "No, Emma I figured we could go to your place, if that's okay?" Regina looked nervous, "Regina, that is okay;" she turned into her driveway. Emma parked the car, Henry ran into the house to put on sweats and grab a movie. "Regina, would you like to borrow something more comfortable to wear?" Regina agreed it'd be nice so they headed into the house too. Regina and Emma walked up to Emma's room well Henry was getting the movie started. Emma grabbed Regina a pair of her yoga pants and a nice sweat shirt so she was more comfortable, and she grabbed a pair of sweats and another hoodie for herself. "If you want to change up here I can go downstairs and get us all hot chocolate and maybe magic up some cookies." Regina smiled and nodded, "Emma could you help me untie my top quick?" Emma was nervous, but helped anyway trying not to look as she left the room.

Emma got downstairs and started the hot chocolate, she used a tiny slice of magic to make cookies knowing she couldn't use a lot if she wanted to keep building the surprise. "Henry, you want to carry the cookies into the living room? I'll bring the hot chocolate as soon as it's ready." Henry grabbed the cookie plate and headed towards the living room. Emma could hear Henry talking excitedly but didn't know who he was talking to, she didn't hear another voice so she figured he was on the phone with a friend. Once the hot chocolate was done see added whipcream and cinnamon on her and Henry's but didn't know how Regina liked hers, "Henry how does your mom like her hot chocolate?" She waited for a response. "Well Emma, you could just ask me." Emma whipped around and gawked at Regina. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were downstairs yet. So how do you like your hot chocolate?" Regina walked over to Emma, "Well I actually prefer my hot chocolate like you and our son, I made it for him so many times while he was younger that I had to try it and I was surprised how much I enjoyed it. Now it's saved for special occasions only, normally I enjoy coffee while he has hot chocolate." Emma quickly added whipcream and cinnamon on Regina's hot chocolate and together they carried the drinks into the living room.

The three of them sat watching movies and drinking hot chocolate until Henry fell asleep. "Emma, what should we do? I know you have to work nights but it's kind of hard to magic a sleeping Henry home, since we end up where-ever he is thinking about." Emma thought about it, "I know, why don't the two of you stay here tonight? You can sleep in my room since I'll be at work, and you wanted to talk so I can wake you when I get home, if you'd like." Regina agreed. Emma carried Henry upstairs and laid him on his bed, Regina followed. Emma walked her back to her room. " I know you can magic but feel free to wear anything you'd like I have bed shorts and all kinds of tank tops. Emma went into the closet and grabbed her uniform and comfy clothes to actually work in, something she was going to have to remember since Regina would be seeing her after.

Regina walked Emma out of her house and told her to have a great night at work. Regina headed back into the house. She went to the kitchen to have another hot chocolate. Once she had finished her hot chocolate she washed the dishes and headed up the stairs, she checked on Henry and then headed to Emma's room. She knew what time Emma was supposed to be back so she set her alarms so she could make breakfast and coffee for Emma once she got back. Then she climbed into Emma's bed and shut her eyes so she could get some sleep before she'd have to get up.

Emma was out in the woods the first room built and she was working on the second and third rooms which would eventually end up being the kitchen and dining room. She only had the upstairs to do once these rooms were done. She worked hard all through the night using a little magic as she went trying to keep the usage down for the decorating. She laid the floors and set the walls in both of the rooms all that would need to be finished would be the roofs and the floors for the next level of the house and she wanted to wait until tomorrow night to set the floors for the second floor. She covered the project up with the tarps and used magic to cloak it so only she could find it. Emma then went to the car and changed into her uniform leaving the muddy clothes in the trunk of her bug. She got into the bug and headed home excited to talk to Regina and get some much needed sleep.

Emma pulled into the driveway and saw a light on downstairs, worried she quickly shut the car off and ran to open the door, and that's when it hit her. The smell of hot cinnamon rolls and coffee, she headed into the kitchen where the smell was coming from and saw Regina standing there in the yoga pants and sweatshirt she was in earlier in the night. "Good morning 'Gina. Why aren't you still sleeping? I told you I'd wake you up when I got home." Regina turned around with two plates full of breakfast and sat them on the table, she turned around once more to grab two coffee mugs. "I figured you'd like some breakfast and I can talk while we eat then you can try to get some sleep." Emma agreed and they both sat down to start eating their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for another short Chapter...** Chapter 4: The Talk:

While they were eating Regina started a long story in which she was unsure what Emma would think. "So I'm not sure where to start it's a very confusing and long process." Emma nodded understanding long stories, considering her history was really a fairytale. "Regina my life story is literally a story, so I understand. I would suggest starting at the beginning and going from there." Regina nodded taking a long drink of coffee before she started, trying to center herself. "First of all please do not comment on anything you are about to hear until I am finished." Emma agreed and waited for Regina to begin her tale.

"Well Emma, I know you've seen some parts of my past but a lot of it isn't shown in books or random memories taken. I'll start with a story from when I was younger and move on from there. Once while I was about ten or eleven I was introduced to other girls with royal families, one in particular I became best friends with, her name was Isabella Grace. We became very close as the years grew, after awhile I began to notice things about her, and myself things that my mother didn't approve of. So my mother made sure we never saw each other again, or so she thought. After everything happened with Daniel and Leopold I hated the idea of love and anything to do with it. One night I left with your grandfather and your mother and we went into the town to meet with locals to show how much we cared for them. Normally I'd stay in the carriage but this time something made me feel like I needed to go with them. We walked for hours greeting people and checking on things when I saw her. I walked up to her and reintroduced myself, asked her how her family was and she explained that after my mother cut them off she and her family had been living mainly in poverty. I spent the rest of the trip talking with her, once your mother and grandfather got back to me, I was told I needed to leave. I bid her farewell promising I'd come back to see her. We then got back into the carriage and your grandfather told me I was no longer coming on the trips with him, because me leaving his side and only paying attention to one person was not acceptable. I tried many times to see her again, not ever really being allowed to. I saw her once after that day and it was the day she was leaving our kingdom to go elsewhere. I was bitter for so long, I had lost more in my life at that point then I cared to admit. I loved her, everything about her made me feel happy and safe, I've been chasing that feeling for so long, pretended to be something I'm not to fit in and try to be happy, and that is the beginning of this story." Emma sat there her eyes trained on Regina's waiting for her to continue.

"Well that's where now at days comes in, I said I was trying to be something I wasn't, and I'm afraid Robin got caught up in that. While I cared for him deeply and grew to love him, I don't know if I was truly in love with him and that hurts me, because he sacrificed everything for me and I wasn't even in love with him, what kind of person allows another to do that? What kind of person feels the need to lie so deeply that it slowly seems it's true even when it's a lie?"

Emma continued sitting and waiting, "Talk Emma, I'm done for now. I can't say anymore." Emma got up out of her chair and got them each more coffee, she then returned and took a sip. "Well Regina, first of all I am sorry, you ever felt the need to hide yourself. I know the feeling better than you think. I understand what it's like to love a woman and lose her, and what it's like to hide behind that because you don't think people will understand a woman loving a woman. I'll be the first to tell you, I am perfectly okay with you liking women, and I know our son would understand. He was introduced to a lot in New York, including the fact that I was bisexual. He didn't have a problem with it at all, actually he always seemed happier when I tried to date a woman. When it comes to the second part, you didn't make Robin do anything, he sacrificed himself because he thought it was the right thing to do, he knew he had a good life, and he wanted you to be able to have a chance at a good life." Regina nodded as she listened to Emma, "So you like girls too? Why didn't you ever say anything, then I could have felt better about telling you. I was scared you'd be upset and mad." Emma laughed, "No reason to be scared, and I don't say anything because it's fairytale land here, I had no idea how you'd take it, or the town. Not to mention how my parents would take it." Regina nodded understanding what Emma was saying. Emma yawned a little. "I think I need some sleep, and I think you need some real sleep too. So you can have the bed and I'll have the couch." Regina nudged her, "Just because we both like women doesn't mean we can't share a queen sized bed just as friends." Both women laughed and decided to head upstairs, Regina climbed back into Emma's bed waiting for Emma to change into her pjs. Emma walked back into the room in her bed shorts and a tank top, she climbed into bed. "Good night Regina." Regina yawned a little at this point, "Good night Emma."

When Henry woke up, he was a little confused, he was supposed to be at mom's not ma's. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to see if he could find one of his mothers for an explanation. He saw no one in the living room, so he headed to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. He ate his food, then he thought about it ma probably let mom use her room. So he finished his cereal and headed quietly upstairs. He sneakily opened the door to his mom's room, what he saw was a slight surprise, he wasn't expecting to see both of his mothers sharing a bed let alone cuddling together in it. He slowly shut the door and walked back downstairs. He started wondering all of the things this could mean, after all he knew his blonde mother liked girls, did the other as well? Deciding he wanted to give them some time to catch up on sleep he called Violet.

 **Violet:** Hello?

 **Henry:** Hey Violet it's Henry, do you wanna go do something this morning I need to get away from my moms and give them a break, plus I've been dying to see you.

 **Violet:** Sure Henry, just let me tell my dad I'm going out and grab a sweater, where do you want to meet?

 **Henry:** I can head over to your place as soon as I write my moms a note.

 **Violet:** Okay I'll see you soon

Henry hung up the phone and wrote his moms a note saying he was going out with violet and to text or call if they needed him and then he headed out the door.

Henry walked until he got to violet's, then knocked on the door. Violet came out and they headed for a walk with Henry explaining him and Emma's plans to help her mom and Violet explaining she'd be starting school this week. They continued walking and talking.

Meanwhile at Emma's house, Emma woke up. She went to get out of bed and realized she couldn't move her arm, she turned over to see why. Regina was sleeping quite peacefully on her arm, and she didn't want to move her. Emma laid there just spending time watching Regina sleep, in time she decided to prop the covers up so that Regina could be comfortable without her realizing that Emma had moved. Emma slid out of bed and went to the bathroom, she got dressed and headed downstairs. She read Henry's note and decided that she would start coffee and breakfast, she went to the coffee pot and got it set-up and started. Emma then walked to the fridge trying to decide what she wanted to cook, finally she decided on oatmeal, with cinnamon and apples. She didn't want it to be too heavy since Regina had already made food. She got everything ready and headed upstairs to wake Regina. Emma entered the bedroom and saw Regina sprawled out, "Gina, it's time to get up. I made breakfast and coffee." Regina started to slowly wake up, "Mmm, Emma what time is it? And did you say coffee?" Emma laughed a little, "it's well after nine and yes there is coffee." Regina sat up "I'll be down in a couple minutes, Thank you Emma." Emma headed downstairs to wait for Regina to join her. She knew she was going to have to work extremely hard to get the second floor started on her surprise. "Emma?" Emma turned, "In the kitchen Gina." Regina headed to the kitchen to find Emma sitting at the bar with two cups of coffee and two bowls of oatmeal. "Good morning Regina, how did you sleep?" Regina sat down taking a sip of her coffee. "I slept well finally, thank you for everything you've done for me." Emma looked at her with a seriousness, "Regina, don't thank me. You deserve this and so much more and I'm only sorry I can't make it completely better." They sat and ate their breakfast, "Gina I'm sorry to tell you this, I have to sleep today, because of work and Henry went out with Violet, if you'd like you can stay here or head home whichever would make you more comfortable." Regina thought about it for awhile and though she didn't want to overstep her boundaries she decided to stay. "Emma I'd like to stay here if you are sure it's okay with you, I could maybe get a little more sleep and then I'll wait for Henry." Emma agreed. "Let's go to bed then Gina." Emma headed out of the kitchen waiting for Regina to follow her. They headed to Emma's room and laid back down trying to get some more sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Second Floor:

Regina woke up still cuddled into Emma, she slid out of bed. She knew there was no way she wanted to wake Emma up. So she went downstairs and got some coffee, She called Henry to see where he was and what he was doing.

 **Henry:** Mom? What's up?

 **Regina:** Henry I just wanted to see what you were up to, Emma is still sleeping because of her working overnights, so I'm just sitting here drinking coffee.

 **Henry:** Mom would you like me to come back? We can hang out. I'm just spending sometime with Violet letting her know what to expect in school and everything.

 **Regina:** No Henry, I'm going to head home and clean the house up. I'll see you there later today, stop and wake Emma up so she doesn't miss work.

 **Henry:** Will do mom. I'll see you later this evening and I promise to be home for supper.

Regina told Henry she loved him and hung up her phone. She finished her coffee and decided to write Emma a note explaining she headed home and to call or text her if she needed her. She headed out the door and turned towards her house walking down the street. Regina headed up the walkway, and opened her door. She walked in and went to work cleaning the house and getting supper ready for her and Henry. She decided on stuffed peppers because she knew Henry had always enjoyed her recipe for them. She finally finished cleaning and had the mix ready all she had to do was fill the peppers and cook them, so she decided to go up and get a quick shower and change then she'd finish cooking them.

She got a shower and got out dried off and threw on a new pair of jeans and a tank top, she headed back downstairs to throw the filling in the peppers and put them in the oven. She poured a glass of wine and took a sip. She turned on some music. It was a song that she had listened to before so she knew the words, when the chorus started she sang along with it.

 _ **In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago**_

 _ **In case you didn't know**_.

She stood there for a second after realizing how true those words were not only about her son, but now also his other mother as well. She didn't know what she'd do in life without having Henry and Emma there for her.

Meanwhile at Emma's house, Emma was still sleeping as Henry walked in the house. Knowing that his mother didn't actually have work this week overnight because she had worked it out with his grandfather to keep it hidden that she wasn't working. That way his mom would have no idea about the surprise. He wanted to see it, he was hoping he could wake her up early and have Emma take him to see it. Even if it's not done yet, he couldn't wait any longer to see this surprise. He started the coffee knowing his blonde mother would need some at this point. He headed up the steps and knocked on the door of the room. "Ma, it's me. It's time to get up." He opened the door. Emma started turning around, she realized what was going on and that it was Henry waking her up not Regina. "Henry, where did your mom go? I told her she could stay and not be alone." Henry shook his head, "Mom went home to get stuff ready for me to go over, you have to get up to get ready to work on the surprise. I was hoping you'd take me to see it before I have to go home; Please ma?" Emma yawned "Give me a couple minutes, I also need some coffee and then I'll take you quickly. You better keep it a surprise though." Henry jumped he was so happy to be a part of this to help make both his mothers happier. "Coffee is ready, I'll be downstairs waiting with a cup and everything." Emma shook her head, "I'll get ready then, I'll be down." Henry took off downstairs. Emma got out of bed and got herself dressed in her uniform and set her backpack up with her work clothes. She threw her boots on and put her backpack on her shoulder. She walked down the steps and out to the kitchen, Henry was waiting with a cup of coffee. She took the cup, and noticed the note Regina had left. So she sat and read the note as she drank her coffee. She finished the coffee, so she and Henry left to go out to her secret spot.

They poofed into the spot because Emma didn't want Regina to see them walking. Henry just stood looking at the lower half of a beautiful cabin, he couldn't believe his blonde mother had managed to create all of this in such a short time. Emma started towards the structure, "This is your mom's surprise. A secret hideaway just for the three of us; it's protected by magic the only people who can find it is the three of us." She opened the front door, "This is going to be the living room. The next room will be the dining room, big enough for all of our big family if we choose. The last room on the lower level is the kitchen, it's the biggest room on this level." She continued showing him around, Henry could tell how much pride she had showing him this home that she's building. He knew his mothers loved each other they just weren't ready to admit or accept it. Though he was starting to believe that his blonde mother was the closest to accepting the fact. "Ma, why a home? Why was this the thing?" Emma looked worried, "Do you think she won't like it? Did I screw this up? I was just trying to make her happy." Henry laughed hard, "Ma, she will love it! I just want to know why you picked this." Emma calmed down, "Well Henry, you and your mom are my family. I love dinners, and movies. Recently I've enjoyed cuddling with your mom to sleep, I figured a place where the three of us could go and be away would help." Henry looked like he was waiting, "You love her don't you?" She looked at him understanding the question, she had built a house that she wanted to make a home. It's a thing you do out of love and wanting to be with them in that home. She had always knew Regina was beautiful, they had grown close. Regina was her best friend and now she could see it clearly. She loved Regina, it was always this beautiful brunette that she saved, that saved her. When she and Henry were lost it was Regina she was looking for. When Regina saved everyone Emma's was the first name she said. Emma looked at her son, "Yes, Henry I do. What am I going to do I can't love her right now. She needs help not me hitting on her. I'm going to mess this up." Henry shook his head, "Ma, breathe. I think you're both in love and have been, you're both scared it will hurt each other and the rest of the family. Honestly though no one would care, we want you both happy. Ma, you just lost someone too and you're still worried about her and not thinking about you." Emma looked at her son, he was so unbelievably smart. "Henry, I think it's time we get you to your mom that way I can get back to work on the upstairs." He agreed and with a poof of smoke they were back at Emma's house. "Why'd you bring us here?" Emma laughed, "Your mom is smart, she'd notice us walking from the woods. I brought us here so she'd see us leave my house." Henry couldn't deny it was a very smart idea. He agreed and with that they walked out the door.

Regina heard a knock on the door, then the door swing open. "Mom, I'm home. Ma stopped to say hi before work." Regina fixed her hair a little. "In the kitchen sweetheart." She heard the footsteps falling as her son and his other mother walked towards the kitchen. "Good evening you two. Henry take your stuff upstairs and wash up, I made supper and after we eat we'll spend sometime doing your homework. If we have time I'll let you try and teach me one of your video games." Henry hugged his moms and ran upstairs. "Hello Emma, how was your day?" Regina poured them each a cup of coffee, and handed Emma hers. "My day was good Gina but you didn't have to leave, I told you that you could stay. Did you have a good day today?" Regina looked at Emma, "I had a good day, cleaned and made supper. I listened to music and just relaxed. I would have stayed, however I didn't want to wake you and I felt as though I could do more here and it wouldn't bother you. I'm sorry if I worried you." Emma put her hand on Regina's, "I was a little worried, but more because I wanted to make sure you were okay. I just want to make sure you are alright and not hurt or upset." Regina sighed, "Emma, I know you need to work tonight. Would there be anyway you could either text me or call me this evening? I want to talk to you some more, if you don't mind." Emma was speechless of course she wanted to talk to this woman, but she didn't want to overwhelm her. "I can do that if you would like, it may be late though so if you are sleeping, I will understand." Regina squeezed Emma's hand and heard Henry running down the steps. "Alright you two, I'm going to go to work. Henry listen to your mother, and Gina let him teach you the video game." Emma hugged them both and was gone with a poof of smoke. "So Henry, did you have a nice day with Violet?" "Yeah, we took a ride on Nicodemus. Talked about school, and how everything is going since life has calmed down." Regina look at Henry with slight confusion, "Sit, let's eat and you can explain what you two have discussed." They sat down and started eating their supper while he explained to his mother about his and violet's relationship, and how they both cared deeply for each other.

Meanwhile Emma was back at her spot working on Henry's room and the bathroom upstairs, she had laid out the plans and decided to add an extra bedroom that way Regina didn't assume they had to share a room. So after she finished these two rooms tonight, she had Regina's room, and the spare room tomorrow. Then she had to add the roof and then all the decorating. She made one whole wall in Henry's room into a bookshelf, she added a huge jet bathtub in the bathroom. She kept working sculpting each room to perfection. Whenever she thought she was close to done she'd walk through a room and fix something somewhere. She had to make sure the place was perfect for her family. She used magic to resize the downstairs, making all of the rooms bigger and adding a smaller area that would be Regina's study. She was finally happy with the downstairs and the re-sizing of the rooms and the new addition and she finally decided to change out of the work clothes back into her sheriff's outfit, and head home to get some sleep so she could spend time with her favorite people tomorrow. She walked out of the woods, and made her way back into town, she walked past Regina's house and saw Regina's bedroom light on. She figured she'd go home and shower and then she'd message Regina.

Emma walked in the door of her house and ran upstairs, she jumped in the shower and scrub herself clean as fast as she could, she then rinsed all the suds off and just stood absorbing the heat from the water. She finally got out of the shower and laid in her bed which seemed quite lonely without Regina in it.

Emma: Good Evening Gina. I Hope you at least got some sleep tonight.

Regina: Hello Emma, I slept a tiny bit however I was nervous and anxious about this conversation that I wanted to have. I really don't know how to say what I want to say or how to go about any of it. I'm so mixed up.

Emma: Gina, calm down hunny. Just talk to me, I'm just Emma. Plus at this rate if you're thinking about it, I'll probably just agree.

Regina: Okay, here goes nothing. I figured, or thought I guess…. I've been enjoying your company a lot, and I've also been quite lonely without you or Henry around. I was contemplating giving your parents my home as a gift/ peace offering/ idk. However that would mean I would need a place to stay. At least until I find something smaller? Living in that big house alone half of the time is driving me nuts. Could I possibly stay with you for awhile? It'll keep Henry close to both of his mothers and it'll keep either of us from going stir crazy when Henry isn't around.

Emma: I don't even need a second to think. When would you like to move in? I might not be a lot of help in the magic department right now, I've been practicing while I'm on duty. I can move boxes or anything else you might need! If I'm honest to you, I was just thinking about how lonely my bed was without you. Not that I'm assuming you'd want to share a bed, I just wanted to be honest.

Regina: Well Emma, I have enjoyed sharing a bed and having someone to hold. I don't want this to end bad or weird though. We do have a son to worry about. I figured we'd be room-mates until Henry and I found something we liked.

Emma: Oh, okay. I totally understand. Listen Gina. I need to get some sleep we can talk more about everything tomorrow okay? Try to get some sleep, remember you have our son tonight and I'm sure he'll still be up early.

Both women laughed at the message knowing full well there now teenage son would sleep well after his brunette mother had awoke. They curled into their pillows slowly drifting off to sleep, not knowing they were both in deep thoughts of the other. Not knowing the love just beneath their surfaces.


End file.
